The Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) is a multidisciplinary cancer clinical trials research group dedicated to the treatment, prevention, and cure of adult malignancies. The Operations Office grant application requests funding to support the activities of the group headquarters. Under the direction of the Principal Investigator, Robert L. Comis, MD, the ECOG Operations office is responsible for organizing and coordinating the scientific and administrative activities of the Group;these activities include protocol development, correlative study development, dissemination of necessary information to Group members, organization of Group meetings, maintenance of Group membership and publications, monitoring of compliance with regulatory requirements, adverse event (AE) reporting and review, administration of the audit program, the development and maintenance of standard operating procedures (SOPs), and the management and disbursement of Group funds. Funding requested by the ECOG Operations Office Grant includes support for the Chairs of the ECOG Scientific and Administrative Committees. Additionally funding is requested in this application for member institution accruals to therapeutic and non-therapeutic clinical trials. This application requests funding for the period 05/01/2010 - 04/30/2016. RELEVANCE: The primary goal of the ECOG Operations Office is to provide the support necessary to conduct relevant and rigorous clinical trials, which benefit public health by improving the quality and standard of care for cancer patients.